To the End
by st.jmon21
Summary: The aftermath of war with Alvarez, left many people haunted by it. Lucy, however, is almost bewildered to hear about what with everyone including Natsu. Now, she must search for her friends and defeat the Alvarez and save Natsu. Will they do it or will it be the end? NALU and other pairing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Starting from the beginning**_

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

It was a long time ago. I had place to live, friends to be surrounding by. The future was starting to bring brightness into my life. However, it came crashing down. Zeref's Army came and destroys Ishgar in one fell swoop. It was something that I never expected to happen like this.

When I came to, I was in the infirmary. All bandage up and my stomach was hurting so much. I look around to see if the other were alive. And then, I realized that the enemy was after our guild's secret weapon, Fairy Heart. Not only that, the king of the dragon himself, Acnologia made his presence known as well.

"I see you're awaken, Fairy Tail mage." Someone said to me. I look up and saw a woman in her thirties. Having brown long hair and green hair eyes, she can be easily mistaken for Cana. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Sara Dawn. I work under the council."

"Why are you here? "

"We're searching for one of the four Gods of Ishgar God Serena. One of members spotted him. But, he was taken out by Zeref's magic."

"Do you know where my comrades are?"

She shook her head. "Afraid not, dear. I get the feeling that they…"

"No…No No No No…No! Don't tell me that they are dead. I refuse to believe that." I yelled at her, griping the sheets.

"I've to go find them. I've to…" As I was leaping out of the bed. The pain started to kick in and fell onto the floor. Dawn tries to help me, but I push her away. "Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel…" Then my eyes started to get burry. "Laxus…Juvia…Mira… Happy…" Then, I drift away into sleep from the pain. "Natsu."

 _ **2 weeks later**_

I was on a carriage heading to the next city. I held on to my keys and look at my guild on my hand. I mediate on what happened five days ago. I was still in my bed when someone paid me a visit. I t was the Celestial Spirit King in human form. I was in shock. What was he doing here? Let alone, I summon him once. He stated that he was really happy to see me again.

Moreover, he came here to explain the aftermath of the war. The enemy fled back to their homeland. Everyone lived to fight another day. Some people lost their limbs. While the others were dead. I ask him about Fairy Heart. He told me that it was gone missing. Moreover, the dragon of despair disappeared as well.

This was beginning to bewilder me. He further explains that about Natsu. He became what many people feared. A demon. I look at the king. My heart was broken in two. He said that he went insane and went on a full rampage on the city and killed innocent people. I didn't want to listen at all. But the more I listen, the deeper my heart ached. Tears fall from my eyes as my friend face appeared in my mind.

"Old friend. I believe that you can bring him around. I see in your determination and hope to bring back to the way it was." He said.

"But, I don't know where to start." I told him as wipe the tear from my eyes.

"Just start from the beginning. Find your friends that are still alive ask them for assistance or help them. Practice on your magic more. It'll be rough for you; but, I believe in you." He handed me something, and it was Natsu's scarf. I hug it and his words made me feel better and encourage me.

"Thank you, Sprit King." I look at him with determination in my eyes.

He smiled. "Well, then. I'll give you a special key that will help you on your journey." A bright light shine on the palm of my hands. And then, it went into my key bag. "I wish you well and good luck. Oh, and Aquarius told me this to you.

"If you keep acting like a crybaby, you'll never have a boyfriend."

An anger rushed inside of me as King went back to the Celestial Spirit World. But then, I smiled and slightly chuckled. Of course, she's worried for me even though, she isn't there. But now, I know there's no time to waste.

Six day later, I was fully healed, and I went on my way. Sara explains to me that some of my friends were being held in an infirmary somewhere north of here. She said a carriage will take me halfway. While the rest, I've to walk on foot.

The carriage came to a complete stop. "Ma'am, this is a far as I can take you." The rider said to me.

I got off as the man went on his way. I walked a 4 mile walk to the town called Fuchsia where the infirmary is. But when I got there, it was heavily damage. Houses were torn into. Fire was still burning in the houses and the air was bad, it almost smells like chemicals. I slowly went into the town.

More troops and healers were already station to help out the sick. I look over my right and see a young man chest bleeding and a healer treating that wound. I look up as water mages hosing down the fires.

Then, I look at building that was still standing and came across a couple crying. I went over here and saw their child scared and bruised. They turned to me when they saw my face.

"I'm just traveler. I couldn't help but notice your child." I said to him.

The mother looked at her son. "He was playing outside with his friends. And the next thing we know and fire explosion rain down on the town." She stated sadly. A tear falls from her eye and on the boy's face.

"I don't understand why. We haven't done anything wrong to deserve this." They look back at their child as they continued to cry. Again, my heart sank in sadness. They were right. Who could've done all of this?

I continued on until I reached into the infirmary. There I see countless of people in beds being treated. And the place was almost full. Some people had to sleep outside just waiting for a bed.

There was someone I spotted in the center of the room; they had the guild of Sabertooth. It was the twin Dragon slayers Sting and Rogue.

"Sting! Rogue!" I yelled.

"Lucy!" said Sting as he turned and recognized my voice. "What you doing here?' He asked. "We overheard what happened at your town."

"We would have been able to help you, if it wasn't our homeland being under attack." Said Rogue.

"I came to find one of my friends. One of the troopers told me that they would be here." I explained.

Their facial expressions were woeful as they looked at me. They both knew something bad happen to my friends.

"What happened?" I ask.

"It's better if you we show it to you. Follow us." Sting said to me. So, I followed them to where they are heading.

As they opened to the room, I went inside and my mind was point blank. I couldn't believe it. From that point, I wanted to scream to the top of my lungs. In the bed, I see my friends Gajeel and Levy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**E.N.D**_

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

God, it has been so many years since I left my body. I was so close of finishing my task to defeat Zeref. However, I got caught off guard by King of the Fire dragons, Igneel. I was sealed in the book by the black wizard. My feelings for that man had never changed since then. Even though, he's my brother.

Now, I've return to my body. And I was lying on bed in room that was unusual. I look at my injuries that I sustained in my chest and forehead. They were cover up. Whoever I was fighting, I was dealt with some pretty good damage.

I touch my chest and I witness a sharp pain from it. I flinched and fall on my knees. "Ah, Shit! Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. Then a flood of images came and in and made the pain even worse. Then, the door swing door and there was my brother Zeref as I turned around.

"My little brother, I see you sleep well." He said to me.

I clutched my chest and stare at him pain and anger in my eyes. "Being locked up for 400 years can do a demon body."

I moved at quick speed and to reach him. But then one of his servants, the 12 shields, came and blocking my path. "Get the fuck out of my way." I yelled.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on our emperor!" He said to me. Who is guy? Did my brother hire these guys to protect him? Zeref moved aside from him. "Enough, Clyde. You can leave."

Clyde couldn't understand why the emperor brought the Fairy here. But, he heeds his orders and left us alone.

"Forgive me, it's not easy control my army while being the most powerful ruler in this country." He said.

"So, you brought me here to rule alongside you. Listen to me; I've no intentions to rule alongside you. But, I'll keep an eye on things around here and so that nothing goes out of order."

My brother looked at me and smiled. "Thank you. I'll send one of my maids to bring you your food." Zeref left me alone in my room. I look out at the window and saw the people greeting each other; And to think that his own people isn't aware that he's the black mage or about his curse.

"Well, might as well live in loyalty for now." I stated.

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

I was covering my mouth and witnessing a reveal. I see Gajeel and Levy in bed all badly injured. And I could feel their magic is on a low state.

"There were in a tight situation. I believe they fend off one of the 12 shields. However, Acnologia came in and nearly wipe the town along with everyone." Said Rogue as he was looking at his rival and friend.

"You could say they were the lucky ones." Sting stated.

I kneel down to Levy. "What happened to Jet and Droy?"

"Dead. They didn't survive." Sting said.

I figured they would die to protect them. So much is lost none to gain for.

"However, not all hope is lost. We manage to contact the other guilds. "Mermaid Heel is taking care of Erza. Blue Pegasus is taking care of Mira and her siblings and Laxus and his teammates. Lamia Scale with Wendy, Charles, and Mest and Juvia. Quatro Cerberus is with Cana. Everyone is doing their part to save this land."

"We even had contact with Jellal group. There on their way as we speak."

I got up back on my footing. "And what happen to Gray?" I ask.

"We never found his body. But, know him he probably someplace safe and hiding." Said Sting.

Footstep came across the hallway and headed into the tent. When I turn around, I realized who that person was. "Lily. Is that you?" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you as well, Lucy." He said to me.

After a few minutes later, the twins left us alone and we began to talk. "So, they managed to get Fairy Heart."

Lily nodded and gave a response. "I guess to we're blindsided by this. We thought we're ready. But instead, we got our butt handed to them. And losing comrades in the process as well. And the master…"

His words don't need an explanation of what happened to him. Markov knew that he was going to die to protect all of us.

But, I've to be strong. I can't go weak and weary. I look Lily in the eye. "You stay and protect Gajeel and Levy." I told him. "I'll head to Alberess."

"No, Lucy. That's suicide .You'll die."

"But that doesn't I'll try. I'll disguise myself and get in without any problems. I'll contact all of you once I find Natsu and bring back Fairy Heart."

I walked away from Lily with a smile on my face. He stopped me and said. "Please, be careful. We have already seen your future self died in front of us. If you're to die…"

"I know. But, I'll be fine. Just have faith me and yourself and the others. After all, we're Fairy Tail." I walked away and left him alone.

As I left the town, I saw a people helping others in any way they can. "There's still hope left in this world." I thought. "Mom, I believe there is a light that will show us the path we believe in; A light that will bring and guide us out of the darkness."

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

It was already evening time at the castle. I was wearing a formal dress that one of the maids brought me. I don't know why; but, it's my brother's castle. I walk down the hallways. And found another member of the 12 shields, Ajeer.

I walked past him. "Well, Mr. Young Dragneel. You look as ugly as ever." he replied. But, I ignored him. "Let me give you a word of advice. Don't get in our way, or you will be speaking to all of us, demon."

Hearing that word, jerk me into anger. I spun around and punch a fiery blow into the wall right next to him. I could already see his face start to sweat.

"Now hear my word of advice. Don't say that word around me again. Or I'll tear your heart and burn right in front of you."

I moved my hands away and moved along with my business. There was a window on my right so I quickly spread my wings and fly out of the castle for some alone time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello it has been a while. But, I want to continue with this story. I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclamier: I don't own the character of Fairy Tail in my story. All the rights goes to Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **Demetria**_

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

I was currently on boat heading to Alberess. I was lying down on the floor, hearing the waves crash against the boat. I mediate on my recent attempts to find some of my guild mates. I contacted the other guilds; but, they said that left for some reason. How can they leave know there injuries they sustained?

All I can hope is that they don't push themselves to the limit. I open my eyes and look at the sea. Another thought process into my head as I see Natsu having his motion sickness while picking a fight with Gray. Erza was trying to stop as always. I was out there listening to waves and breathing that sea air. It really does bring back memories.

I hear the sounds of knocking as an old lady came inside the room. "How are you feeling?" she asks. "I'm fine. Thank you." She walks over and sat down on barrel. "You know. Your face does remind me of my daughter."

"Really. Who's she?" I ask. "Her name's Demetria. A wonderful lady indeed. However, we don't get to see each other from time to time." The woman pulled out a necklace from her pocket. "I was supposed to give this to her. But, she left so soon."

I look at her. "Don't worry. I'm sure when comes home, she'll receive your gift." The old lady laughs at me. "Brilliant wonder you are. But, be careful. Those things aren't going to help you survive this kingdom."  
I nod. In the real world, you've to fight for yourself. It takes more than that I'll find that out once I reached there.

 _ **Normal POV**_

On the afternoon streets of Alberess, the people were looking at a strange man was wearing a black cloak that was nearly burned. He had strange arura to him. The man came across a small little bakery. The merchant said good afternoon to him. But, he handed her some money and went with a bag of bread and went on his way. He walked throughout the city until he reached an old home that was abandoned for years.

The man walked down the stairs and a boy and his little sister were huddling down the stairwell. The boy was keeping his sister warm by hug her. The man kneels down at them and gave them the bread. "Thank you." The girl said to him. Then, he hears footsteps coming down to where he was. He quickly grabs the children and heads down to the basement.

A door was opened and he hides in there. A solider was searching area with sword in his hand. He was being cautious about the situation at hand. He steps inside the room slowly. Then, the door behind him closed and when he turned was instantly stabbed through the heart with an ice sword. He couldn't move or yell out a scream for help. He looks at the cloak man and saw half of his face.

"You're… that…" The soldier's eyes began to close and his heart stop beating His blood flow on the floor. The man pulls out his sword out of him.

"You can come out now." He said to the children. They came out slowly. The man quickly turns around in front of them so they wouldn't see the body. "Are you all right?" he asks. They quickly nod. "Good. I want you guys to hurry out there. There's a shelter just north of the kingdom. They'll provide you with shelter and water." he explains.

They each other and hurries out of the house. They stop for a minute. "We need to know. Who are you?"

The man pulls down his hood and reveals his face. "My name's Gray Fullbuster."

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

I was sitting on the rooftops looking over the city. Nothing really appeals to me. There wasn't that excitement that I once had 400 years ago. I began wondering what if there more to life than all of this. I look over at the people and something caught my eye. Something beautiful. A woman was approaching a nearby clerk store. She had a radiant smile like she was sent from the stars above.

When I take a closer look at her, my head suddenly was hurt me. I flow up to the sky as more visions kept coming at me. Then, I made a loud roar that echoed through the city. I took a deep breathe; but I felt myself a shaky after that.

I landed back down into the castle and hurried in my room. I really wanted some quiet and peace and really didn't want to be disturbed.

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

I arrived at the kingdom safely. I was staying at the old lady home just east from here. Right now, I was lying in her daughter's bed. There was something bothering me since I got here. I could hear someone scream at the stop of their lungs.

I kind of scared me a bit. Who was that voice belonged to? It sounded very familiar to me. I rolled on to my side and look at the night sky and the moon. I look down and realized I'm still holding on to Natsu's scarf. I wonder something bad must have happened to him. I grab the celestial ring that the Spirit King gave me. And my appearance changed when I put it on.

My hair went from blonde to a light brown color and my eyes were blue. Now, no one will recognize my face. Not only that, my gatekeys change into ordinary keys and my guild emblem was gone. I was an ordinary person. I smiled. Now the only thing is to get inside with getting caught. I consecrate on that tomorrow after a get a good night rest.

 _I was walking along the field of grass on a cloudy night. Something caught my eye. There was a person sitting down by a river and he had wings on his back and scales on his body. There nothing shady about him. He was depressed and lonely. I approached and he turns his face to glance at me. It's strange. I wasn't afraid of him._

 _He stood up and locks his eyes with mine. "I saw you." He said to me._

" _What do you mean?" I ask._

" _At the town square or was it my imagination." He walks and stops in front of me and he slowly and softly brushes his knuckles against my face. "Who are you?"_

 _I look at him. "I'm Demetria." I touch his soft skin he was warm and I felt so calm and my heart began to race just a bit.I woder if he felt it too. He then looks down at the scarf. "That's an unusual scarf." he responds. "It looks like scales of a Dragon."_

" _Oh,this. This scarf belongs to a friend of mine. I'm hoping one day I can find him and the rest of friends. And maybe tell him how I feel about him." I show him it. He touches it and it glow so brightly that I couldn't see his face or anything for that matter._

My eyes shot up and got up from the bed. A light was coming out of the window. _**"It's Morning already."**_ I thought. So, it was just a dream. It felt really to me. Was seeing that guy was a part of my imagination too? Want to know who this man is. Then, I realized that Natsu's scarf was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, I'm alive. I'm sorry about the long wait. I know you're wanting more of this. I'll not disappoint my readers. Please enjoy the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimers. The characters and the settings of Fairy Tail Doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the author of this manga Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

 _ **Meeting of the minds**_

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

I was running through the streets of the empire. And I notice that I was barefooted and looking a crazy woman but did I care of my appearance? My mind was focusing on getting that scarf; but also something else interests me. It was the man or creature that I saw last night. He sounded angry and depressed about life but also himself.

I couldn't get a shot at his face; but, he looked different by the tattoos he has on his body. And he had wings. I couldn't seem to find my footing as I trip down and flat on my face. I got to my feet and heard screaming as a woman was getting beaten to by a group of rowdy guys. And nobody around was willing to help her. What the hell is wrong with these people?!

"Hey, leave her alone!" I shouted as I went in front of the woman. "Huh, who the hell are you, bitch?" One of them shouted as they lunged at me. I thought quickly on my feet and moved to my side. I grabbed his right arm and throw him over on to the ground. Another came at me, I elbow him in the gut and kick him in the ribs.

The third one looked all in shocked of what just happened. I was ready for another go; but, He quickly grabs his friends and ran. The people looked at me. I looked at the woman. "Are you all right?" I ask. She slightly nods as she got up to her feet. "Sorry about that. I had a rough day." She said.

"I'm meeting with my mother. My name's Demetria."

I was in shock. "You're the woman that the old lady was talking about."

"Who are you?"

"I'm L-I mean. Demetria. I've the same as you."

She looked at me. Crap and can't let my cover get blown already. "Well, that's a surprise. You spoke with my grandmother is she there?"

"I don't know I went to quickly get something; but, she is still there."

"Thank you. Hey, how we stay in town for a while. I know great things to see and do around these parts. Plus, you need some decent clothing. I look at my clothing and I could understand. I didn't bring much clothing on my trip.

So, I followed here for now.

 _ **Gray's POV**_

I was walking into the edge of the forest. I have a set of mind set right now. Ever since the war and our lost to Zeref, I went to the empire to take out enemies that threatened the innocent; but, it was done in secret. But, I wasn't alone in doing all of this. I've set of mages that are fighting for a cause. To stop Zeref.

I continued to walk up into a cave and went inside. I went further and further into the cave. There was on the other side of the small island. There I see the people that call Wolf Claw. A guild in Albareth. There were a couple of guild mates that rebel against kingdom and Zeref. One of them I see was Franco Clade.

"I was afraid that the knights took you down to your death." He said to me.

"You think that those bastards can take me out." We gave a fist bump to each other.

"So, any luck?"

"Unfortunately, it's not good news." I sat down on big rock. "I came by the streets and saw wanted posters on some of the buildings. Somebody must have me down there."

"Now, what are you going do? The enemy is going to notice now."

"Well, not my face. They only recognize me wearing the hood. However, I'm not going to abandon my mission. I've come this far."

My goal was to destroy the E.N.D. It has been that since Tartarus. Now after the loss of the master, things are getting hard. I left everyone behind including Juvia.

Franco sighs. "I don't know what's going inside that head of yours; but please don't be a fool and rush into things too quickly otherwise it will bite in the ass hard."

I close my eye as I listen to the sound of the waves. I really wish my father was here to give more guidance. But now, I must focus I can't lose sight of my goals.

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

I open my eyes to the sunlight. I turn over to the left of the bed and saw I was wearing a scar on my neck. How did that get there? I certainly didn't buy it and doubt that my brother would give it to me. So, why?

I meditate on what happened. Then, I remember I was in dreaming and in front of me was a woman holding a scarf in her hand. And I saw her face she was beautiful. Of which I never had seen before. She seems scared when she witnesses my appearance.

But, I felt something I was we touched, a sparking sensation. Those eyes turn into curiosity. Was it the same woman I saw at the port? Then, I ask her about the scarf she was carrying. She said it belong to a friend of her. I touched it and everything went blank after that.

I got up from my bed and touch the scarf. The pattern looks like dragon scales. Then, an image flashed into my mind.

A woman was carrying a rod in her hand and she held out something. Also, I hear roar of a monster. Why would a monster be here? Then, a big door opened and that was all I see.

Damn. I want to know what is going here. I need to see that woman again but for I need to hide this scarf so that no one will find it.

I step out of the room and went down the halls. And I look through the castle to see the people here. To think that my brother would be an emperor here. And to think we're brothers.

"I see the brother is look at his emperor dominance over this land."

I turn over to see more of my brother's servants. Invel. "Why do you care?" I said to him.

"Our excellence has shown he's capable of handle things when done with proper care. Now, we your help and Fairy Heart belongs to us. We've a chance to defeat the King of the dragons.

I walked towards him. "Look buddy. I don't like you or your little friends here. So, why you stay out of my way and you'll stay out of mine. A little meeting of the minds.

Invel stares at me. Like I give a crap, I would whoop his ass and end this life right here. But today wasn't the day. I push aside him and left.

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

Demetria and I arrived back home and her grandmother seemed very overjoyed seeing her again. I smiled. It was nice to see a family reunite. We sat down at the table to eat.

"What?! You were at Log lsland?!"

"Of course."

"I was worried about you. I overheard about happen in Magnolia. I was afraid that you might be dead."

"Grandma. You're overreacting. However, I do get what you're saying. It depressing to see all of these people getting killed in this war." She clasps her hands together. "It makes wonder what's going to happen to us."

In the back of my mind. I agree. Out people shouldn't had to deal with all of this. A saddens whipped right through of me. My heart was beating. I stood up. "Excuse me." I ran outside and the tears starts to fall. But, why?

I'm on a mission I shouldn't be weak. I shouldn't. But memories of my guild and my friends were too much for me to bear .I lost for many things in my life. I don't want to lose them again.

The woman came behind me. "Why are you crying?" she asks.

I wiped the tears off of me. "I'm sorry."

"There's no to be. Because, I've been looking for you…Lucy Heartfilia.

I turn to her in shock. There's no way this woman knew who I was.

"How did you…?"

She smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself… My name is Heather Dawn and I knew you're mother. Layla Heartflia. I'm the one who to taught her celestial spirit magic."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Stars**_

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

I was staring at the old woman, or rather Heather, in utter shock. How did she know about my mother? And did she figure out my identity.

"Cut it out." I told her. "My mother never came to Alverez .Nor she never knew about the people here."

"Do think I'm lying to you? Your mother was born in Fiore, yes. But, she was raised here and she learned celestial spirit magic under my wing. You've a history about your magic than would ever know."

I wanted to slash at her and summon my keys. But, I restrain myself from doing so.

"400 years ago. Celestial wizards were rare around those years. We've abilities that were harness by the stars. Each one was special and among them were the 12 Zodiac and the thirteen key. However, there were other keys that surpass the zodiac and were on plan level with the Celestial Spirit King. And I see one of them in your possession."

I look down and saw the key that the king gave me glowing. I pulled it out and strong magic was coming out of it. "That Key is Dragon Constellation. Drago. He was the overseer of the dragon when they were once living."

"An Overseer?"

"He can only watch from afar in the stars above. The only thing he can do was giving the dragons guidance. Drago knew very well about the humans and they reacted when they see a dragon. He too believed that Humans and Dragon should coexist. Many others dragon disagree on that topic, think that the human race is very weak. and regardless of it, their lives were lost by the Dark Dragon, Acnologia"

"But, there's more to it than being a celestial mage. I'm sure you've heard of the Eclipse Gate. The door that lets you travel through time? The door was created by the emperor himself. And Anna your and your mother's ancestor was the one that opened the gate 400 years ago."

This was too information for me to take in. My mother was in Alverez, The Eclipse Gate, and I've an ancestor?!

"Please. Please stop!"

"Lucy…"

"Just stop please!" I shouted at her angrily. "I don't want to hear any of this!" I ran pass her and went further into the forest.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Demetria went by her grandmother. "Grandmother, why would scare her like that?" she felt worried.

"She needs to know the truth about everything. Whatever she has the mind of listen to it. It's all up to her. A war far greater than the war in Magnolia will take center stage. And there will come time where she'll know what to do.

Lucy was running and running through the forest. She can't understand all of this. Why was her mother in of all this? And if she was, she didn't tell her family? She tripped once again and fall. Lucy felt hurt on the inside. Everything was ripping away from her. An image of her mother came in her mind. Tears fall in her eyes as the gray clouds and the sound of thunder rolling in. She wanted the nightmares to go away. She wanted her life back.

In the Castle, Natsu hears faint sound in the forest. "What was that?" Was it a cry? A maid steps inside his room. "Pardon me. But, your dinner is ready." Natsu smelled the fear from her. "Bring it to me."

She nods and went downstairs. He walks to the closet and pulls out the scarf. He felt the fiber texture from it as he touches it. And he notices an unfamiliar scent. He sniffs it and the smells of fruit came into his lungs or was it flower? He sniffed it once more. The woman popped again in his mind.

" _My mind is playing tricks on me."_ He thought. He hides it back inside the closet. _"No, if it was a trick, how I felt the warm gentle hands on her touching mine."_ He lies on his bed with his behind his head. "I need to know."

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

I knocked on the door and Demetria saw me all soaked. "Are you okay?" she answered. I didn't say a word. She quietly let me inside.

"I'll make you a nice cup of tea." She went to the kitchen while I sat down at the table. She put in hot water into the kettle and put on the stove. "Listen, I'm so sorry about my granny. She overdid it quite bit. It's so strange." She grabs two cups and put in two teabags inside.

"You know when I was young, I've always wanted to be a mage. To see the world, find a guild, make new friends." She had a slightly sad smile on her face.

"Well, what happened?" I ask.

"My father was an alcoholic and abusive to my mother and me. So, we left our hometown to help out Granny. My mother passed away about six years ago. But now, things are getting so difficult for us right now. But, I'm blessed that I spending so much time her." She pours the boiling water of the teabags and let cool while she sat beside me.

"So please, bear with this…Lucy. I think you might your answers here as well as what you're searching for."

She's right. I'm getting so work up by all of this that I can't even think straight. I guess I need to take this one thing at a time. I turn to her and said, "Thank you, Demetria."

You're very welcome. Now, get all dry up before you tea gets cold." She heads to her room while I was tried now. My eyes were getting drowsy and went into the guest room and fall upon the bed as I fall into a nice deep sleep.

I was in back in town but it was much quieter. Right in front of me, there was the man I saw again.

I slowly steppes back. "Wait!" he shouted. "Don't run off." He walks towards me. "I'm going to hurt you."

"It still feels weird seeing those black markings on your body." I said to him.

"Well, it's part of me." he said.

"A part of you?"

"Yes. I forgot to tell you. My name's E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

My eyes went wide. "No way. This can't be….Natsu."

"Wait, how this it you know my name?" Tears came flowing down on my face. I can't believe it that Natsu is here. I ran up to hug him. "You idiot. I was so worried about you. I thought you were dead."

"Who are you?" I looked up at him. "Why do have a certain connection with you?" Did he forget about himself? What happened with him during the war? There are so many things I want to ask.

"I know you're searching for you answers. But, can we stay like this."

He lifted my chin and stares into my eyes. "You're beautiful." He closes the distance between us by placing his lips with mine. A chill went up my spine as we kissed. I felt his hot tongue explore my carven and his hands touching my body. And it wasn't lust kiss. It was warm and welcoming.

We broke the kiss giving us time to breathe. "All right. Let's talk, Demetria."

"It's Lucy now, Natsu."


End file.
